Puntagonist
by BattleUnit3
Summary: In the Wasteland you got to enjoy the little things to keep the insanity away.


Puntagonist

**To be honest you clicked here knowing exactly what is coming so i feel no shame.**

* * *

The Lone Wanderer sat on a chair on the outside area of the Brass Lantern. He was still wearing his vault suit but the most glaring difference was his bloodied leg. Jenny Stahl approached him.

"You should get that looked over"

"Huh?"

"Your leg?! Its messed up."

"Oh ,that, yeah ,don't worry, I got radiation poisoning."

"…then you should definitely go to the clinic!"

"No no its fine its fine the radiation will heal it."

"Really? That sounds useful."

"Yeah" The Lone wanderer looks at you "You could say it's quite the perk" and winks.

* * *

Bullets whizzed by as incomprehensible gibberish was yelled. The Lone wanderer was hidden behind a car as the Point lookout locals had him pinned down. As the locals approached they accidently triggered a baby carriage mine to explode sending bits and piece to the sky.

As they fell back on top of the lone wanderer he looks to you "Now that's what I call a baby shower" and winks

* * *

Mothership Zeta is a place filled with dangerous. Like unlabeled doors to open space. As air rushed past the lone wanderer's face he used all of his strength to push himself forward out of the room. Finally he was able to close the door.

His companion looked at him with wide eyes.

He looks to you"That's one otherworldly experience" and winks. Sally giggles in the background.

* * *

Project Purity was a warzone. The Enclave was fighting tooth and nail to hold off the Brotherhood. But it was not enough as the lone wanderer entered the control room Autumn turned to him.

"And what now one-oh-one?"

"Well this is your fall, Autumn" he looks to you and winks.

* * *

A raider was trying to open a bottle of Nuka Cola to no avail. He was ready to smash in the ground before a laser beam incinerated him.

The Lone wanderer took out his bottle opener and opened the bottle. Taking a swig he looks to you "Energizing" and winks

* * *

The Talons had finally caught their lucky break. An Enclave supply crate was dropped nearby filled all sorts of goodies. As they approached they saw that the crate was undisturbed.

Two attempt to pry it open as the rest surround it. Suddenly one of guards head explodes showering the rest in blood and brain bits. Several more shots later and the Talons were dead.

The Lone Wanderer appears from a building not too far from there and looks at his works while carrying a sniper rifle.

He looks at you "The key to victory is to scope out the competition" and winks.

* * *

The Bullet flew in an impossible trajectory. Between car windows, several other enemies and even passing through a street sign before slamming directly into the head of a raider.

"Nice shot" someone called

The Lone Wanderer smiled, turned off V. A. T. S. and turns to you "Yeah you can say it was calculated" and winks.

* * *

The Lone Wanderer was hurt. Scratch that he was barely holding together. He lifts his left hand and squints. Sighing he grabs a can of beans and chugs it like a bottle of water. He looks at the PipBoy again. And Repeats. Several times later he stands up much better looking and looks to you "what a healthy meal" and winks.

The Raider was barely alive. He was clutching his stomach but wasn't making much sounds beside the odd groan.

Suddenly he looks directly into the lone wanderers eyes.

"Why do they call you the lone wanderer?"

101 looked confused.

"Just wondering" the raider says as he cracks a smile and winks

The Lone Wanderer pulls out a Tesla Cannons and shoots him several times.

He looks to you "A shocking turn of events" and winks

* * *

Who would have thought that the lone wanderer would end up in the trenches of the Anchorage. The Snow was covering the land and honestly his equipment wasn't perfect for the freezing weather.

He sees a wounded soldier clutching his side and blood coming out of it. His comrades ignore him and continue trudging through the snow.

"That's just cold" he says and winks at you.

* * *

He grabbed the last briefcase.

A pop up announces that he had gather all of the Chinese Intel.

"I am certainly not lacking in the intelligence department." The Lone Wanderer says and winks at you.

* * *

A firefight is always to be expected when dealing with Raiders. These particular raiders had taken up residence in the Washington Post.

One of them screams out :

"I am going to eat your spleen" and unleashes a flurry of bullets at him.

The bullets hit the machine he taking cover which triggered to unleash a wave of newspaper on top of him.

The Lone Wanderer looked pissed and called out.

"Think of something better! That's old news!" before looking at you and winking.

* * *

The Lone Wanderer was reading in the old Vault Tec building. After digging through their classified files he looks to you and smiles.

"Guess they like building under the radar?" followed by a wink.

* * *

While exploring actually looting Mama Dolce a firefight had ensued with a bunch of Soviet Ghouls. The Lone Wanderer is hiding behind a desk reloading his laser pistol.

"You would think they wouldn't have a problem with sharing." He says and winks at you.

* * *

Out of bullets. That's what happens decide to go on one of those trips you want to prove that you are just that good and it's not just equipment. The Lone Wanderer threw away his weapon and raised his fist.

"Come here I will kill you with my bear hands!" he yelled out with grin before winking at you.

The Yao Guai was not amused.

* * *

Sydney could not believe her luck. She never expected this random person to be so capable in the killing department. And he was famous too, the Lone Wanderer. While walking through the corridors under the National Archives they entered a large room. The Doors suddenly closed leaving them with no way out.

She tried to pry the doors open with no success. While thinking for a way out the Lone Wanderer suddenly asked.

"You think there is Nickel in the walls?"

"No, why would you eve car….Noo…"

"So we are in a Nickel less Cage?" he said before winking to the side at the thin air.

She wanted to shoot him so much.

* * *

**Some of you are laughing some of you are trying to find me to kill me. Both thing bring me joy. **


End file.
